Foutus boursouflets !
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Comment une petite réflexion anodine de Ginny peut faire cogiter Hermione toute la nuit. A quoi ressemble le tatouage de Ron ?OS


**Titre****:****Damn Pygmy Puffs**

**Auteure :**_**Isha-libran **_

**Traductrice :****Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la VF**

**Spoilers :****Aucun Mais post-période Ron-Ron**

**Rating :****T (Les _naughty thoughts_ d'Hermione )**

**Genre(s) :****Romance/Général**

**Disclaimers :****  
-****Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling .  
-Les idées de cette ficlette sont de ****Isha-libran  
-C'est une adaptation et non une traduction  
-L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire.  
**

**Notes :**** La version originale est disponible en lien sur mon forum de Traduction**.

* * *

_"- On pourrait penser que les gens ont des sujets de conversation plus intéressants, dit Ginny dans la salle commune alors qu'elle lisait __La Gazette du Sorcier__ , assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre les jambes de Harry. Trois attaques de Détraqueurs en une semaine et tout ce que Romilda Vane trouve à me demander, c'est s'il est vrai que tu as un hippogriffe tatoué sur la poitrine."_

_Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Harry les ignora._

_"- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?"_

_"- Que c'était un Magyar à pointes," déclara Ginny en tournant négligemment une page du journal. "Beaucoup plus macho."_

_"- Je te remercie" lança Harry avec un sourire. Tu lui as dit que Ron aussi avait un tatouage ?_

_"- Oui, un Boursouflet, mais je n'ai pas précisé où."_

_Ron se renfrogna tandis qu'Hermione était prise de fou rire._

_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé, chapitre 25_

Qu'est ce qu'avait Ginny ? Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle ? Quel genre de sœur jette des trucs comme ça sans y réfléchir même une seconde.

Hermione en devenait folle. Et ce, simplement à cause de neuf mots tous bêtes dits en plaisantant par Ginny.

_"- Oui, un Boursouflet, mais je n'ai pas précisé où."_

Elle avait d'abord rit quand Ginny l'avait dit mais maintenant, elle gisait sur son lit, toujours pas endormie à minuit passé, trouvant très difficile de ne pas penser à l'hypothétique tatouage de boursouflet de Ronald Weasley.

Depuis peu ils avaient recommencés à se parler et c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il l'avait vraiment blessée à embrasser comme _ça_ Lavande Brown, et _ça_ elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Mais l'idée de cet idiot de boursouflet ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit.

"Si il en avait un, il devrait être bleu" pensa-t-elle Bleu comme ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu profond. C'était une très belle couleur qui irait bien avec sa peau claire et il devrait être sur son cul … Non, non, non, se dit Hermione, en secouant la tête fortement. Ne pas penser au cul de Ron Weasley s'admonesta-t-elle. Mais _il_ était particulièrement bien et un tatouage aurait été sympa sur lui, juste _là_.

Hermione soupira de frustration. Pourquoi Fred et George avaient été allés pêcher l'idée farfelue de ces créatures ? Bien sûr les boursouflets étaient mignons mais en quoi ils étaient utiles. Ils n'étaient pas comme les kneazles ou les hiboux – ils se posaient, paraissaient mignons, duveteux et mauves.

Oh ; mauve.

C'était maintenant une couleur tellement dingue pour un tatouage, spécialement sur Ron. C'était trop fadasse pour quelqu'un qui avait une aussi forte personnalité que la sienne. Il avait besoin de quelque chose comme… du rouge. Ardent comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Oui, c'était une bonne couleur. Et le tatouage serait bien sur son épaule.

Elle sourit en imaginant, un Ron torse-nu tournant la tête et lui souriant par-dessus son épaule avec un boursouflet rouge sur son omoplate…

Hermione se souvint d'avoir vu Ron torse-nu, une seule fois, c'était l'été dernier au Terrier. C'était avant qu'Harry arrive et ils étaient allé se balader au lac pour se rafraichir durant une après-midi. Elle avait remarqué que Ron avait grandi et lorsque qu'il enleva son affreux t-shirt orange, ses muscles couverts de tâches de rousseurs éveillèrent chez elle de nouveaux sentiments...des sentiments merveilleux, même maintenant en observant le ciel de lit à Poudlard, elle en rougissait.

Elle haussa les sourcils, contemplant de nouveau le tatouage non-existant de Ron.

Peut-être que le rouge n'était pas une si bonne couleur pour lui.

Peut-être vert ? Oui, un vert, sous son cou et en dessous de ses omoplates. C'est un endroit cool pour un tatouage et ça serait très viril.

Mais un boursouflet n'est plus une bonne image de Ron maintenant. Peut-être un phénix ? Ça serait vraiment bien, tout rouge et or, les ailes s'étendant sur ses épaules…

Ou alors le lion de Gryffondor. Sur son dos. Ça le représenterait très bien, même si c'était Harry qui avait sortit l'épée du Choixpeau , Ron restait l'archétype même du vrai Gryffondor.

Il était toujours prés à faire n'importe quoi pour ses amis – il avait bravé les acromantules pour elle – il était offensif – il avait fait un œil au beurre noir à Malfoy, elle s'en rappelait tristement – il était courageux au point d'être téméraire – elle frissonna en se souvenant comme il s'était sacrifier lui-même à la Reine Blanche – il était loyal – la défendant toujours quand Malfoy l'appelait la sang-de-bourbe – il était fidèle …

Hermione se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas été très fidèle quand il s'était précipité sur Lavande Brown.

Hermione lui avait demandé pour aller à la fête de Slughorn, elle avait pris le risque et l'avait invité _lui_ – et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas répondu.

Accepter ça , accepter cette tête de linotte gloussant comme une idiote quoi qu'il dise et l'appelant Ron-Ron, Mon Dieu. Cette tête de linotte qui dormait maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle respira profondément, se sentant mal pour sa camarade de chambre. Lavande avait pleurée pendant une semaine après avoir rompu avec Ron, et les trois filles de sixième années de Gryffondor étaient en froid depuis longtemps.

Finalement, elles avaient recommencées à se parler et Hermione devait admettre que Lavande avait pris sa rupture beaucoup mieux qu'Hermione lorsqu'_elle _avait appris leur relation soudaine. _Elle_ avait bouder pendant une grande partie des deux semaines, évitant Lavande autant que possible…Lavande restant courtoise.

Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à la débacle de Lav-Lav, tout comme Ginny d'ailleurs. La jeune femme avait raconté plus tard à Hermione toute l'histoire sur la rencontre étrange qu'elle avait eu avec son frère et comment elle lui avait dit qu'Hermione avait embrassé Krum. Ron avait toujours eut des problèmes avec de confiance en lui et quand Ginny se moqua de son inexpérience, disant qu'il était le _seul_ …

Et Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle lui avait demandé pour aller à la fête de Slughorn comme si c'était un rendez-vous. Elle avait supposé qu'il comprendrait, après tout ce qu'il y'avait eu entre eux ces trois dernières années.

Elle avait oublié que l'on pouvait lire en Ron comme dans un livre ouvert. Le peu qu'il pouvait ressentir, il le laissait sortir, c'était une partie de la raison pour laquelle ils se disputaient si régulièrement. Il avait l'habitude de laisser sortir les émotions mais quand il s'agissait de problèmes de cœur, il avait besoin qu'on lui mâche le boulot.

Hermione hocha la tête, se callant contre son oreiller. Elle s'était promis de tout recommencer à zéro quand Ron avait été empoisonné. Les larmes brillèrent dans les yeux. Elle aurait pu le perdre …

Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Le sujet était revenu après qu'ils se soient disputés violemment à l'infirmerie où elle était aller pour le voir après son expérience de presque-mort, ils furent réticents à parler de Krum . Ron avait enfin compris.

Pas de véritables promesses furent échangées ce jour là, mais elle était certaine qu'ils se dirigeaient inexorablement dans la même direction pour aller vers quelque chose…et quoi que ce soit ce serait ensemble.

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à se décider pour savoir où et comment serait le tatouage que Ron devrait avoir, elle voulue finir…elle pensa ironiquement. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourrait l'aider à faire ce choix.


End file.
